SE HA PUESTO LA LUNA
by DANIMAR45
Summary: Arabia, lejos de una ciudad, lejos de una nueva sociedad, Serena Tsukino una hermosa niña de rubios cabellos acababa de nacer .Esta alegremente jugando con su mejor amigo su nombre era Darien,desde otro extremo alguien observaba a aquella rubia de chongitos,el era Seiya ,un pequeño que desde su infancia deseo acercarse a la rubia pero, ella solo le dedicaba una sonrisa y salía...


**Hola, aquí les traigo un one-shot ..lectoras de "navidad sin ti" me esperan unos días mas y les doy la continuación...**

**_Disclairme:_**_ El__ manga/anime de Sailor Moon son creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._

* * *

**SE HA PUESTO LA LUNA**

Arabia, lejos de una ciudad, lejos de una nueva sociedad, Serena Tsukino una hermosa niña de rubios cabellos acababa de nacer .Esta alegremente jugando con su mejor amigo su nombre era Darien,desde otro extremo alguien observaba a aquella rubia de chongitos,el era Seiya ,un pequeño que desde su infancia deseo acercarse a la rubia pero, ella solo le dedicaba una sonrisa y salía corriendo con su amigo a hacer alguna travesura .

-**Yaten cre…es que algún día pueda hablar con ella**-expreso preocupado el peregrino

-**Quizás…solo quizás….-**le anunciaba ilusiones a su hermano un peli-plateado – **nunca..-**y se echa a reír

**-Qué pero …pero sí..-**no pudo terminar ya que su hermano lo interrumpe

-**Dicen que llegaran a casarse pronto a sí que no se si tengas "oportunidad"**-expreso su hermano

**-Pero Taiki…**-reprocho Seiya

**-Pero nada..entiende de una vez**-reprocho en modo de regaño a su hermano

Dicen que el rencor crese con el tiempo y con el tiempo aquellos individuos crecieron, pero el anhelo de Seiya jamás se cumplio,este se llenó de odio hacia su rubia anhelación, días después desapareció del pueblo de arabia. Jamás se volvió a saber de el….

**-Regreso..Setsuna regreso**-murmuraba la gente alrededor

**-Quien regreso**-pregunto risueña a su rubia amiga

-**Dios,tu amorcito,Seiya quien más**-replico una serena bastante divertida

**-Ahh…shhh,calla que nadie ,además solo tú lo sabes-**replico sonrojada Setsuna

**-Bueno..bueno..me voy mi esposo ha de estar buscándome**-se despidió de su amiga

Mientras la gente veía a Seiya instalarse en la montaña, lo que al parecer era un campamento, lo raro de todo esto es que estaba espiando a su anhelo, ha Serena ,consiguió su dirección , sabía lo que necesitaba y un día en particular se dirigió al pueblo, su plan estaba en curso…

**-Llévenselo** –grito dirigiéndose a Darien

**-Si general**-respondieron llevándose al peregrino

**-Pero que hacen, porqué se llevan a mi esposo**-decía la rubia de chongitos

**-CALLATE**-grito Seiya

**-Tu eres Seiya..¿Verdad ?-**pregunto sin disimulo serena

-**Para ti el general "STAR FIGHTER"-**dice presumiendo aquella posición

**-Por favor devuélvame a mi esposo si quiere iré con usted pero libérelo**-decía desesperada su rubia turbación

**-No**-se limitó a decir

Serena se agarró de su pierna derecha rogando que le devolviera al amor de su vida, pero este se lo negó, lanzándola unos metros creando distancia se dirigió solemne hacia ella

**-No eres para nada atractiva así que para que quiero yo a una mujer así**-grito

Se alejó hasta desaparecer en la distancia, dejando a la mujer por la cual suspiro sollozando de dolor, claro que Setsuna presencio absolutamente todo y salió a su rescate y abrazándola en medio de la calle en la arena amarilla….fueron a buscar al amor de serena en el campamento pero esto no dio resultado

-**Tiene razón-**dijo a su amiga la rubia

**-No..no la tiene…no puede decir que por solo no usar vestidos de gala..o..o tacones no eres atractiva…solo mírate eres hermosa pero él no lo reconoce**-animo Setsuna

**-Entonces tendría que seducir a Seiya-**penso en voz alta

**-Si…busca información en las ciudades viaja y…enamora a ese hombre para que te regrese a Darien-**replico un tanto triste

-**Esta bien..entonces adiós** –dijo retirándose lentamente del lugar

Sin más emprendió su viaje viajo por todo el mundo busco de todo y hallo la respuesta a su pregunta…para seducirlo necesitaba una posición alta en los tacones, y eso era lo que haría, era una hermosa noche de verano en arabia cerca de las 3 de la madrugada salían 2 mujeres de una casa se dirigían al campamento a paso lento y sigiloso

**-Estas segura de esto**-pregunto Setsuna a su rubia amiga

**-Tanto como que me llamo serena**-respondió firme en su decisión

Serena iba vestida con un vestido ajustado a su cuerpo color rojo, que al finalizar hasta sus piernas había una especie de abertura, iba perfectamente pintada el vestido contrastaba con sus labios de un color rojo intenso, claro iba con sus altos tacones lista para seducir y convencer a quien le quitara a su esposo,Setsuna se escondió entre unos arbusto por si algo salía mal

**-Quien anda ahí**-dijo saliendo sigilosamente el general

**-Soy serena y quiero…-**comenzó a coquetear para lograr su cometido

**-Dime preciosa**-se apresuró a decir Seiya

**-Que me regreses a mi esposo**-respondió a gritos

**-Tu eres aquella niña vulgar de aquel día**-pregunto irónico

**-Si..tiene algo de malo**-alzando cada vez más su voz respondía

**-Claro..no te acuerdas..cuando era un adolescente tú me ignorabas ahora pagaras por eso**-grito

-**Que..pero si la que te ha amado es setsuna**-respondio rápidamente la rubia

**-Pero que dices**

**-La verdad,Setsuna no vale que te escondas sal y dile-**sin más Setsuna salió de su escondite, ubicándose al lado de Seiya-**es verdad que lo amas?-** ella solo asintió

**-Porque no lo dijiste…yo creí que no era de agrado de nadie**-se excusó el general

**-Tenía miedo a ser rechazada-**respondió apenada Setsuna

-**Ahora seremos felices juntos-**dijo pero cierta rubia dio un grito acabando con el momento de los enamorados

**-Donde está mi esposo**-pregunto a gritos

-**Lo lamento…lo..lo…lo mande a asesinar**-respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

**-Si tu acabaste con mi felicidad yo acabare con la tuya, perdóname Setsuna**…-dijo levantando la abertura de su vestido dando a mirar una especie de liga que tenía en su pierna, de esta saco ágilmente una pistola y apunto hacia Setsuna,apretó el gatillo y esta callo,Seiya estaba desesperado no sabía qué hacer, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre

**-Espera que esto no se queda así**-dijo ahora apuntando hacia Seiya

**-Perdóname. Pero sálvala**-dijo antes de que la rubia volviera a realizar aquel procedimiento que momentos atrás fue dirigido hacia Setsuna

-**Lamentablemente me quitaste mi razón para vivir…ahora pagaras tu…-**dijo entre sollozos de dolor

Tras haber visto que la luna ya estaba en su puesta grito

**-SE HA PUESTO LA LUNA, y con ella me iré yo…-**cogió la pistola apuntándola hacia su cien y apretó el gatillo, poco después callo, muerta junto con el asesino del amor de su vida, su mejor amiga, la luna y ella…

**FIN**

* * *

**Se que algunos me querrán matar, pero mi cabeza no me dio para otro final..si quieres opinar puedes dejar tu rw**


End file.
